gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyat Pree
Pyat Pree is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by guest star Ian Hanmore and debuts in the second season. Pyat Pree is a warlock from Qarth and also a member of the Thirteen. Biography Background Pyat Pree is one of the alleged warlocks of Qarth, a wise man who claims mystical powers. Together with the rest of his order, he dwells in the mysterious House of the Undying, located within the city of Qarth. Even though the power and respect for the warlocks has considerably waned over years and many dismiss them as little more than charlatans performing parlor tricks, tradition and custom has allowed Pyat Pree a place among the Thirteen. Season 2 Pyat Pree is present when the Thirteen greet Daenerys Targaryen at the gates of Qarth."Garden of Bones" Pyat Pree attends a reception for Daenerys in the gardens of the home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He personally welcomes Daenerys Targaryan on behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth and invites her to the House of the Undying. He impresses her with a magic trick, seemingly replicating himself."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys's dragons are stolen from Xaro's home."The Old Gods and the New" Xaro uses the theft as a pretense to hold a council of the Thirteen in his home. He then stages a coup with the assistance of Pyat Pree and declares himself King of Qarth. The warlock uses his magic to kill the rest of the Thirteen. They reveal that they stole the dragons and have taken them to the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees in terror. Pyat Pree stops her in the entrance hall using another of his duplicates. He tells her to come to the House of the Undying to be reunited with her children. Jorah Mormont arrives and stabs him in the back; the body disappears, and only the clothes remain. Another double reappears next to the window, again asking Daenerys why she resists."A Man Without Honor" When Daenerys travels to the House of the Undying to retrieve her dragons, Pyat Pree creates illusions around her as she travels throughout the House's chambers. When she reaches the room with her dragons, Pyat confronts her, saying that his magic was reborn when the dragons were born, that it is strongest in their presence, and that the dragons are strongest in her's. Using magic, he chains Daenerys, telling her she will stay with him for an eternity to fuel his magic; however, as he does this, he inadvertently provokes the dragons. Upon her apparent command, the dragons open fire on him, roasting him alive in seconds. Appearances Image gallery Pyat Pree.jpg|Pyat Pree in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Pyat_double.jpg|Pyat Pree demonstrating his power in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Pyatpree being a BAUSS.jpg|Pyat Pree and his doubles standing over the murdered bodies of the members of the Thirteen. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Pyat Pree is a pale man with blue lips, like most of his order. He invites Daenerys into the House of the Undying, where the Undying Ones attempt to feed on her lifeforce, only to be killed by Drogon. See also * Pyat Pree at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Qartheen Category:Status: Dead